


All You Wanted Was Somebody Who Cared

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Gay, M/M, Neglect, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: It didn’t matter what happened, they never could stay together for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really coming out of a lot of things, right now. I have so many things to say about this, but I suppose what matters is the things that actually pertain to the story, and not why I’m writing it. 
> 
> For the sake of making it work, I’m going to say that Butters ends up in Hell because he is imperfect. Much like the version of God from The Devil’s Carnival, this story’s version will discard imperfection, not just sin. Butters’ imperfection would be akin to Tamara’s trusting nature, and the fact that he is also gay would be a reason for Satan to want him, as he understands what it’s like. Basically, this is just an idea that I may play with or may not in future bits and pieces. For now, this is just a one-shot. It might turn into more, who knows.

Most of his memories of the last twenty-four hours were hazy, foggy glances of hands and words spit with venom. He’d done something he wasn’t supposed to do, that much was still embedded in his mind. What he couldn’t figure out was what it was. The coldness of his room had given way to warmth that he couldn’t describe, but all in all, he still couldn’t, or wouldn’t, open his swollen eyes. Silence had been replaced with wails of anguish and the clang of chains, and as he finally picked himself up, hands on the ground as he lifted his aching head, he sighed and opened his eyes. 

Flames leapt high not even three feet from him, and as he brought his knees in closer to his chest, the first sob left him. Shoulders quaking, tears falling, he didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t where someone like him was supposed to go! Everyone messed up sometimes, even him, but he never thought he’d do something Hell-worthy. Panic creeping up through every nerve, Leopold “Butters” Stotch quaked with fear and tears, confused and hurt and stubbornly numb all at once..

A hand smoothed the teal fabric of his shirt down his back, and he started, turquoise eyes wide as he turned to look at whoever was touching him.

“K-Kenny…?”

“Hey, Butterfly.” Stooping, Kenny rocked on the balls of his feet as he pat the other’s back, “It’s gonna be okay, you know? I know it can be scary down here your first time.” He offered a soft, kind smile, “But I’m in with Satan, and he’ll take good care of you for me.”

The unspoken ‘Lord knows I couldn’t’ hung heavy in the air between them. Butters didn’t quite know what to do, but he did know that he wanted to throw himself at the familiarity of his friend and crush. Clinging to Kenny, he buried his face in the other’s blood-soaked parka.

“You r-really do die a lot, don’t you?” Through his tears, the watery veil that covered the hellish landscape around him, he could see a knowing smile on the other blond’s face.

“All the time.” 

“I had dreams about it.” He murmured, “I… Swear I saw you. Even when you were dead.” 

“You’re special, Buttercup.” _And now, you’re in Hell._ “You always have been.” He didn’t deserve this, either.

“Kenny, I-- I always miss you.” He whispered into the other’s chest, the fabric beneath his cheek soaked already with tears and snot. 

“I miss you, too.” He responded, though his face was cold as he gazed out at the lava pool they rest beside. Gathering Butters better into his lap, he held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead, rocking a little to help calm him. “It’s okay. Satan wouldn’t hurt something as precious as you, not if you were mine.”

“If I w-were--” Suddenly, a pale yellow light cut in and Kenny frowned. 

“I love you, Buttercup. I’ll see you later.” He murmured, tilting the other’s head up and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. It lasted barely a second before Kenny was gone, leaving a sobbing Butters to turn to the only being that had come to greet him other than his friend. 

“Come here, Butters. Ken asked me to take care of you.” Satan smiled gently, his fangs not seeming to deter the clingy blond that wrapped up in his arms. Picking him up, he carried him curled in one arm, heading towards his apartment. “We’ll get you cleaned up and maybe set up a board game, how’s that sound?”

Brows furrowed, the nineteen year old considered what he’d gotten himself into.

“Y-you mean… Like some kind of… Family stuff?”

“I know yours weren’t very good.” Satan responded, “But I’m willing to adopt. I don’t think Damien is going to get any more biological siblings.” Laughing softly, he shook his head. “Come, Butters, you’re one of us, now. Not really a viable heir to the throne, but we’ll love you nonetheless.”

Who would have thought dying could have given him something he’d never had before?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this for a while, and it finally ended up happening. xD I’m not sure how I feel about it, but here it is.


End file.
